thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cephalopods
The Cephalopods (aka "the Cephs") is a band first formed in Jump Village in LY 912. They're part of a new wave of musical artists which began to emerge in various villages around The Land in the 910s, which are described by spirits as reminiscent of the "rock & roll" bands of Earth's 20th century; more specifically, the CE 1950s-1970s. This is as opposed to more traditional Landian bands, which may play uniquely Landian music, or may play genres which are more like those from earlier eras on Earth, such as Europe's Renaissance period (14th-17th centuries) or even earlier, in other areas of the planet. The Cephs are generally described as having a 1960s sound, most commonly compared to a Terran band called The Beatles, albeit with acoustic instruments rather than electric ones; though there has been talk of possibly incorporating majitars into the band. While their music has been received quite favorably by younger fans (in their teens through 30s), it is not uncommon to hear older generations complain that it "isn't really music." For the first couple of years of their existence, the Cephs mainly played concerts, in a number of villages, though since then they have released two bubble albums, which have sold quite well. They have also made numerous appearances on bubble-screen music programs such as 200 Centhours, as well as receiving "heavy rotation" airplay on bubble-radio. Members of the band *Leonardo Transcendent: Singer, mandolinist, and songwriter. Born 895. The surname he uses in the band is believed to be only a stage name; his family's true surname is unknown, in order to protect their privacy. Leonardo chose his stage name upon founding the Cephalopods, believing their music would transcend the limitations of the more traditional styles of music played on the Land. *Patel Whisthall: Singer, lutenist, and songwriter. Born 896. His surname derives from the fact that his parents own and operate a local gaming salon in Jump Village, which itself is called "Whist Hall," after whist, one of the more popular games played there. (There are those who erroneously believe Patel chose the name himself as a stage name, because of the fact that one of the Cephs' early breaks was winning the musical portion of a talent competition at a nightclub in Triscot called "Whist.") *Chet Möbius: Bağlama-player, singer, and songwriter. Born 897. His surname derives from the fact that his parents are both mathematicians, who are both admirers of Möbius strips. In fact, their fascination with the concept led each of them to choose mathematics as a career, which led them to study under the same master, which is how they first met. (Both are now teachers at a primary school in Jump Village.) *Alexander Coopersmith: Drummer and singer. Born 895. (Plays a drum kit consisting of a snare, a bass, and a pair of different taiko drums.) His surname derives from the fact that his family consists primarily of coopers and smiths, and in fact his parents were among the organizers of the union known as the Laborcraft Guild. See also *Terran culture: Music *Musical instruments Category:Groups